This invention relates to liquid applicators including writing instruments such as ball-point pens and paint markers.
In general, the liquid applicators are each provided with a casing for accommodating a liquid holding member such as an ink reservoir. This casing is constructed such that an opening is provided at a lead end thereof while a bottom wall is provided at a bottom end thereof. These liquid applicators require a structure for supporting the liquid holding member in a specified position of the casing.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-80391 discloses a liquid applicator in which a support member is provided between a bottom end of a liquid holding member and a bottom wall of a casing so as to support the liquid holding member. This support member is formed of flexible material such as plastics and has a plurality of support pieces extending outwardly, thereby forming a bell-like shape at a lead end thereof. The support member is pressingly fit into the casing with these support pieces warped radially inward.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 46-2727 discloses a liquid applicator in which a spring is provided between a bottom end of an ink cartridge serving as a liquid holding member and a bottom wall of a casing so as to support and bias the ink cartridge constantly toward the lead end of the applicator.
The support member disclosed in the former publication is complicated in its shape and accordingly it is difficult to mold the same. Further, this support member makes almost no deformation in an axial direction of the liquid applicator. This makes the assembling of the liquid applicator as a whole difficult even when the axial dimension of support member is only slightly greater than a specified dimension, and also leads to a compressive deformation of the liquid holding member in the case where the liquid holding member is soft, thereby hindering the liquid from flowing in a satisfactory manner. In view of the above, the axial dimension of the support member is forced to be set smaller than the specified dimension, with the result that a clearance is defined between the support member and a bottom face of the liquid holding member. Therefore, these members cannot be properly positioned relative to each other.
On the other hand, the liquid applicator disclosed in the latter publication requires a special means for positioning the spring lest the spring should be displaced in the radial direction of the applicator because there is a clearance between the spring and an inner circumferential surface of the casing. This requirement makes the construction of the liquid applicator complicated.